


The tale of two lovers

by Justcallmeraina



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Cindix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcallmeraina/pseuds/Justcallmeraina
Summary: Felix makes a big decision in his relationship with Cindy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was perfect. Felix made sure of it.

Cindy was wearing a light pink dress with cold shoulders, and small silk roses sewed into the top. It billowed around her knees in the light breeze. To finish the look, she wore black flats with a bow on each. Her hair was down, as opposed to the normal pigtails.

Felix was wearing a simple black collared shirt, black dress pants, a blue vest, and his normal red tie. He had taken extra care into doing his hair nicely for the occasion. He was wearing his glasses, as he normally did when he wasn’t around his parents.

Cindy and Felix were sitting on a red and white checkered picnic blanket in the middle of the park.

The park was mostly empty, par for a few teenagers from the nearby college, including Felix and Cindy. 

The sun had just set, and twinkling stars were out. It was a full moon, nice and bright in the sky.

The weather was nice, and just barely cold. Felix looked ahead, and there was only a slight chance of rain, but Felix brought an umbrella just in case. Nothing would ruin his special day.

Cindy sat cross-legged, making Felix a flower crown, her own on her head already.

Felix stared at her lovingly. “Did you know I love you?” He asked.

“Yeah. I do. You tell me every day.” Cindy joked, not looking up from the flower crown. 

She was beautiful. Her blonde hair framed her soft face, her blue eyes focused on the crown in front of her. Her soft lips shined in the light of the moon.  
She finished, and placed it on his head. It was a mash of different flowers and colors, but it looked perfect, in a way that only Cindy could do.

“I love it.” Felix said, leaning to kiss Cindy on the cheek. “But not nearly as much as I love you.”

It was time.

Felix felt in his pocket for a black box. He didn’t find anything. He searched the rest of his pockets. Nothing. Cindy was looking at him, clearly confused.

“Dear, I must use the restroom.” He said, standing up.

“Oh. Okay, love you!” Cindy said, reaching for more flowers.

Felix ran back to his convertible. “How could I forget it? I hope it’s in the car…”

Felix unlocked the car and reached into the glove box. The small black box was there, nuzzled inbetween papers.“Oh thank the heavens.”

Felix thought for a second, then hopped into the passenger side door, pulled out his phone, unlocked it, and FaceTimed the group chat he made for this special night.

Teddy, Jerome, Monty, Carla, Lily, and Billy’s faces all popped onto the screen. Jerome, Carla, and Monty were all together, as were Lily, Billy, and Teddy. All of them seemed to be outside.

“Hey, Felix, did you do it yet? I saw you running back to your car.” Teddy asked eagerly.  
“Not yet. I’m about to, though. Forgot this,” Felix held up the box. “In the glove compartment.” Felix sighed.  
“Snap to it! Call us back when you’re done!” Carla said impatiently. “We’re waiting to set them off! I don’t want to have to stay here all night.”  
“Good luck!” Lily smiled.

Felix hung up the call, and put the box and his phone in his pocket, and rushed back to Cindy.

When he got back, it was sprinkling. Not part of the plan, but it would do.

“Sorry it took so long, Dearest.” Felix said.

Cindy stood up. “It’s nothing, Babe.”

Felix grabbed Cindy’s hands. She smiled up to him. He smiled down at her.

“Cindy, every day since I met you, I’ve been in love. When you gave me that love letter in middle school that you somehow convinced Teddy to hide in my papers, that was the happiest I was in a long time. That was the happiest I had ever felt. You brought warmth to my freezing cold heart. And every day that I wake up with you by my side, I get reminded that you are the one I love. And I would love to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Felix let go of Cindy’s hands and dropped to one knee.

“Cynthia Charlotte Carter, will you marry me?”

It was the picture perfect scene. Cindy was standing there, her pink dress billowing in the wind, and her perfectly manicured hands on her mouth.

Felix was smiling, the moon shining off of his rectangular glasses.

Cindy gasped, tears brimming in her eyes. “Yes! I’ll marry you!” 

Felix stood up and kissed Cindy, picking her up and off of the ground. Fireworks went off in the background, and cheers were heard from their friends.

When they let go, Cindy chuckled. “You way overdid this. Fireworks?”  
“I definitely didn’t overdo it. You deserve the world, my future wife.”  
“Cynthia Huxley. It has a nice ring to it.”  
“Heh, I was thinking more like Felix Carter.”  
“Eww, no, that sounds way too dull for a Huxley.”  
“It’s your last name, so it isn’t dull. Nothing about you is dull.”  
“You are quite the charmer.”  
“Does my charm grant me another kiss?”  
“Mmm… possibly.”

Cindy kissed Felix again.

Felix was finally at peace. His girlfriend was finally his. And he was hers.


	2. The Wedding

It was the day of the wedding. Felix was nervous.

He was wearing a grey suit with a white collared shirt with his normal red tie.

“C’mon, Felix! You can do this!” Ted said. 

Ted was wearing a dark grey suit with long tails in the back, as opposed to the black suit with shorter tails that the groomsmen were wearing.

“But can I, though? I’m just a wimp…” Felix said, putting his head in his hands.  
“Felix.” Monty said, walking over. “You’re going to be fine. Remember how confident you were when you proposed? Hone that. This is Cindy. Cynthia Carter. She went from a hair-gumming brat to a confident college student. What would Cindy do if she saw you like this?”  
“She’d probably say ‘shape up, Huxley, and go marry me.’ Oh gods, I love her.”  
“Then go marry the love of your life! Go! They’re about to start the ceremony!” Monty shoved Felix out of his chair.

Felix ran down the beach to the spot where he would get married in less than a few minutes. Ted had already left while Felix and Monty were talking, so he was in his spot already. There was a line of bridesmaids next to where Cindy would eventually be. 

Felix fidgeted. “Oh gods. I’m getting married. And I chose my bride. Not Father. And it’s Cindy. The most beautiful person ever. Oh, my beautiful Cynthia Carter, soon to be Cynthia Huxley…” Felix thought. He bounced his foot anxiously.

Ted elbowed Felix, and hissed “Felix! Focus! You can daydream all you want after!” 

Felix shook his head. “Thank you, Teddy.” 

Felix looked around. Everyone was getting into seats. Their closest friends who weren’t in the ceremony were in the front row, alongside Cindy’s mom. 

The guests were talking avidly. Most of them were parents of Felix and Cindy’s friends. There was an unsurprising lack of dads. Felix could spot some of Cindy’s family, but none of his own. 

“They didn’t come, Teddy…” Felix whispered. Ted put a hand on Felix’s shoulder. 

“We don’t need them. You have me, and since this is your wedding, Cindy’s family is about to be your family.”  
“Our family. They never liked you. I’m taking you to everything we go to as a family.”  
“Felix… you don’t have to do that…”  
“I do, Teddy. I have to.”

Right at that moment, the priest walked over. “Everyone stand for the ring bearer and flowergirl!”

Two small children walked out. 

The flowergirl, Ozzy’s little sister, Olivia, had red hair, and she was carrying a small basket. She had an emerald green dress, and an emerald green butterfly clip in her hair. The ring bearer, Colton, had a vest to match the flowergirl’s dress. He was wearing a white button down shirt and black dress pants. He was carrying a pillow with the rings on it. Both of them were wearing emerald green shoes, Olivia in flats, and Colton in loafers.

They walked down the aisle, and stood by the bridesmaids.

Then, Felix froze. Cindy walked down the carpet they had placed on the sand. 

She had a very light pale pink v-neck dress that billowed around her. In the cleavage of the dress, there was light pink lace, matching the color of the dress. Her hair was pulled into a neat bun with a ribbon to match her dress. Her veil was over her face, ready for Felix to move it.

She was escorted by Buggs, who wore a simple black suit, white collared shirt, and a grey tie.

Everyone went silent as Cindy and Buggs walk down the carpet, except kids and Kid trying to see Cindy above everyone else.

When Cindy and Buggs got to the end of the carpet, Buggs escorted Cindy to Felix. “Take good care of her.” Buggs whispered.

“I will.” Felix whispered back. Buggs nodded, and went to stand with the groomsmen.

Cindy smiled to Felix. Felix gave a weak smile back.

“Everyone may now be seated.” The priest said. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this evening to witness this man and woman join together in holy matrimony.” Then he continued with the speech. Felix just stared into Cindy’s eyes.

“Felix Alistair Huxley,” the minister said. Felix flinched at his middle name. “Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?” 

Felix smiled. “I do.”  
“And do you, Cynthia Charlotte Carter, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do.”  
“You may now kiss the bride.

Felix moved Cindy’s veil out of the way. He smiled at her, and kissed her softly. 

The audience cheered.

“I love you, Baby.” Cindy whispered.   
“I love you too, Darling.”

They kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this! I cut out a big chunk in the middle, so if you see something that doesn’t make sense, just tell me and I’ll explain!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really proud of this, so I hope you like it!


End file.
